


your eyes (they will light up the sun)

by takenbadgering



Series: gordian knot [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Childhood, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Jordan Maron, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Jordan Maron, Puffy is Tubbo's mother, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Short & Sweet, Sparklez is Tubbo's father, good parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbadgering/pseuds/takenbadgering
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Tubbo was born to two very loving parents.-title: Lullaby by Sleeping at Last
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron/Cara | CaptainPuffy
Series: gordian knot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188992
Kudos: 26





	1. slowly,

**Author's Note:**

> this is just part 1 in tubbo and puffy's stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chapter titles are from Sorrow by Sleeping at Last

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Tubbo was born to two very loving parents. 

His father was former Navy Captain Jordan Sparklez. He’s an average sized man who hides muscle beneath an unassuming posture. As his name suggests, his eyes sparkle even when the lights are dim. He’s famous in the Navy for his deadpan vitality. And those who are close enough to truly be blessed with the title of “friend” know better than anyone else how quick his wit is, even as he speaks with a straight face. They also know how deeply he cares. And even fewer dubbed “family” know how he can spin out tunes off the top of his head that sound more like masterpieces than just ditties to pass the time. 

His mother was future-pirate-Captain Cara Puffy. She’s a shorter woman who learned to fight as a means of expression. She’s got big, soft,  _ dense  _ hair that curled down her back, and it’s stark white. Once upon a time, she had dyed it rainbow, with her younger brother, but that was years before Tubbo came around. Her grin was sharper than the sword she always kept on her hip. She walked with an air of confidence, head held high even in the worst situations. Her younger brother was her only family, and she loved him with all her heart, even if she was a good amount older than him. They’re both sheep hybrids, with horns curling from their head, though only she had inherited the uniquely wool-like hair. 

Puffy and Sparklez met at the docks in Blue Lagoon Wharf. Sparklez had just returned from several months at sea, mainly doing supply trips between different ports. Puffy was haggling with a brutish merchant who was, in any reasonable person’s opinion, asking  _ far  _ too much for a packet of strawberry seeds, but Puffy really needed those seeds, not that the merchant needed to know that. 

Sparklez had seen her when he stepped off his ship, though, admittedly, he hadn’t thought anything of her at first except “poofy hair”, before he mentally moved on. 

Though, as she continued to haggle, tension rose. Slowly, their voices rose to shouting before Puffy turned and furiously stormed off. By now, everyone within 50 feet had turned to watch the scene with vague curiosity. Though, when it became clear that it was over, everyone returned to whatever they’d be doing. 

Except, of course, Jordan Sparklez. With an internal sigh, his internal voice, that sounded suspiciously like his mother, half heartedly chided him for being too kind. He excused himself from the conversation he’d been having with a crewmate. 

He strode over to the merchant and politely asked, “What was that woman trying to buy?” 

“Strawberry seeds, why? You a creep?” They asked, raising an eyebrow and narrowing their eyes at the same time. It was a strange expression. But then again, they were on the docks, and strangeness isn’t that strange around there. 

“No, just a normal guy. I’ll take a packet,” Sparklez said cooly, fishing into his coin purse. 

The merchant’s eyes lit up. “That’ll be 7 gold.” 

Sparklez blinked. “For one packet?” 

“They’re very rare,” the merchant hummed. 

“No, they’re really not. I will literally just get in a dinghy and boat 5 miles south to Oxevain and get a packet for 1 gold instead.” Sparklez wrinkled his nose slightly and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” The merchant burst, eyes widening comically, “Fine! 2 gold! And keep your voice down!” They looked around nervously. 

Sparklez turned and considered this for a moment. “Deal.” He passed the merchant two coins and took a packet in return. He turned back to see if he could find the white haired woman anywhere in the immediate area. 

And as it turns out, she was just stepping out of the Post Office, a brown package under her arm. She still didn’t look particularly happy, but perhaps, Sparklez thought, this would change that. 

He reached her just as she stepped off the long porch, having speed-walked there. “Miss?” He called, offering a charming smile. 

Puffy looked up and cocked her head slightly. “Me?” 

He nodded. 

“Uhh, yeah?” She stopped walking, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“I saw that that ass was trying to rip you off, so I scared ‘em a bit and bought the seeds for you.” He presented her with the packet. 

She blinked at it for several seconds, and then at him, and then at the packet again. “I mean… you didn’t have to,” She began slowly, “I  _ was  _ just gonna rent a sailboat and go to Oxevain. But thanks, I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Sparklez shrugged slightly, feeling far more nervous now than he did when he initially got her attention, “You’re welcome.” 

Puffy looked back up at him and offered a slightly-hesitant but genuinely thankful smile as she took the packet. 

An awkward beat of silence hit them. 

“Well,” Sparklez cleared his throat, “Have a nice day, Miss.” He began to walk away. 

“Yeah, you too.” 

Needless to say, Sparklez's crewmates teased him after he returned that he’s been on land for less than an hour and he’s already simping on ladies again. The ridiculousness of that idea made him laugh along. 

A week or so after that, they ran into each other again at the “Proper Papaya Pub and Inn”, which was a very popular tavern in town with a very ironic name considering what tended to go on in the Inn part of the establishment. 

Sparklez had been dragged there with his friend, Ninja, but they just called him “Tryhard”, for fairly obvious reasons. Tryhard swore on his life that they served the best rum cocktails this side of the Savadosa Sea. 

Puffy was there for the view of the beautiful women, but also the bar’s bottomless appetizers. If she was being honest with herself, it was more the appetizers than anything else, but the women were definitely contributing to her good mood. 

This time, when the pair spotted each other, they simply nodded in greeting over the music and moved on with their lives. 

A month passed with no interaction. And then, when Puffy was east in New Victoria, she quite literally ran into Sparkez once again. Her warm, though, thankfully, not burning, coffee exploded all over both of them and the books Sparklez was holding. 

Immediately both began to profusely apologize before they recognized the other. Then, they stopped and blinked in silence. Puffy was the first to burst out laughing. And Sparklez cracked a smile too. 

“What is this, 3 times now?” She said, clearly amused. 

“Yeah,” Sparklez nodded, “Though, it’s kinda shitty of you to repay me for those seeds by ruining my shirt.” 

“Here, I’ll pay you for the shirt; the seeds were a gift,” She said genuinely. 

“No, it’s okay,” he kindly refused. But Puffy held her ground. 

“No, no, no, i mean it. It’s my turn to pay you back this time.” 

“Umm, okay, yeah. Do you mean now? Or should we set up a time?” 

“I’m free now, if you are.” 

“Works for me, I think.” 

And then they fell into sickenly sweet love and got married.

Well, there’s more between Puffy repaying Sparklez and falling in love and getting married, but this story isn’t about their romance, so I’ve elected to glaze over it all. 

Afterall, it’s about time we get back to Tubbo.

* * *


	2. then all at once

* * *

As I mentioned, about a year into their relationship, Puffy and Sparklez got married. Now, while that may sound quick, there were three very logical reasons they did this: 

Firstly, they wanted the tax benefits. 

Secondly, Sparklez wanted to retire and the easiest, fastest way to retire was to get married and claim your partner needed you around full time—and this wasn’t true: Puffy did  _ want  _ him around full time, but didn’t  _ need  _ him around full time, but one little lie never hurt. 

Thirdly, and this is the real kicker, Puffy found herself pregnant. A doctor confirmed it was a little boy via ultrasound abou half way through her 2nd trimester. 

By then, Sparklez was already retired, so they bought a larger plot of land about halfway between Blue Lagoon Wharf and Oxevain. It was separated from a well-traveled road by a birch forest, giving it ease of access for when they went out into town, but also providing privacy. 

The main part of the house was completed just in time for their son's birth. It included the kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom, and nursery. The upstairs was still a work in progress, but that would just have to wait until springtime. 

On December 23rd, Puffy gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named this beautiful babe Toby. Or, at least, that’s what he was supposed to be named. 

But about a month after taking him home, Puffy noticed something off on his birth certificate when she was moving it to a safe spot: his name was misspelled. Instead of “Toby Sparklez” it read, “Tuby Sparklez”. She immediately went and showed her husband, and they had a good laugh about it. 

Little infant  _ Tuby  _ just looked at them with big eyes. 

And don’t worry, dear reader, they did have the paper corrected to say “Toby”, but the nickname “Tuby” stuck around regardless. 

When Toby was about a year old, he spoke his first words. Puffy was making herself a bowl of noodles in the kitchen. Sparklez was bouncing his son on his lap, giggling and cooing along with the boy. 

“Can you say, ‘dada’ for me, Tuby?” Sparklez grinned, repeating what he’d been asking the boy to do for the last 20 minutes. His patience didn’t waver. 

“D-d-d-,” Toby stuttered, doing his best. 

“Yeah, go on,” Sparklez encouraged. 

Puffy came around the corner, holding her empty bowl, having paused cooking as to not miss this. She was grinning widely. 

“Doggo!” Toby burst, beaming and giggling. 

Puffy and Sparklez blinked at their son, and then at each other, and then burst as well.

“Doggo!” Puffy repeated, nodding and kneeling next to him. 

“Doggo!” Sparklez nodded quickly. 

“Doggo! Doggo! Doggo!” Toby repeated gleefully. 

Over the next several months, Toby learned all new kinds of words. He learned ‘mama’ and ‘dada’. He learned ‘cat’ as well as ‘cow’ and ‘buzz-buzz’. All this on top of figuring out some everyday items like ‘book’ and ‘cup’. Though, he referred to himself as ‘Tubbo’, instead of his actual name or even his parents nickname for him. They chalked this up to simply struggling with the long E sound, especially considering he says ‘doggo’ and ‘buzz-buzz’ instead of dog or doggo and bee. 

When  _ Tubbo  _ turned 3 years old, Puffy took a visit to Blue Lagoon Wharf with him. She was there to buy him a cake for their mini party they’re having that night. In the past, she had picked it out for him, but now she felt he was old enough to pick his own out. 

As they walked through the more prestigious side of the Wharf, away from the dirty docks, naturally, Tubbo looked around in amazement. There were lights strung up in nearly every store, left over from the Winter Solstice festival a few days prior. They hadn’t taken Tubbo to one of the festivals yet, but as Puffy looked at her son's amazement, she thought to herself that this might be the year to start. 

They arrived at the bakery and Puffy held her son on her hip as they waited in line. It wasn’t crazy busy, at least not yet, and there were discount cupcakes on sale, since they had been made for the festival and not sold. Tubbo tried to reach for one, but his hand just hit the glass display case. He blinked at it and then gently rests his hand against it. Then, he wormed out of Puffy’s arms and pressed his face to it. 

One of the women behind them chortled quietly and Puffy shot her an apologetic smile as she tried to pry the toddler away from the glass. 

She managed to do so just in time to step up to order. She picked him back up and explained to the baker it was his birthday and what options were available. 

After hearing the options and having each one thoroughly explained, Tubbo took his sweet time thinking over which option he wanted. 

In fact, it took so long, Puffy side stepped and let the woman behind her order while Tubbo continued to ponder. 

But finally,  _ finally,  _ Tubbo told his mother what he wanted. When the woman finished, they ordered. The baker nodded and went to fetch the one Tubbo had chosen. 

About 10 minutes later, they were meandering in the direction of home. Really, Puffy was just letting her son take it all in some more before they went home. 

This came to a pause when Tubbo stopped dead in his tracks in front of a shop’s window display. When Puffy realized that Tubbo was transfixed, she looked in as well, trying to figure out what Tubbo was staring at. But there were a lot of toys on display, so she turned to her son. 

“What is it, Tuby?” She asked, taking his hand. 

He didn’t look at her. But he did press his free hand to the glass. Puffy looked back and pinpointed which toy it was: a plush bee. She chuckled softly. 

“You like that one?” 

He continued to stare. “Can I have, mama?” He asked softly. A beat of silence passed and he turned to look at her pleadingly. “Please, mama!” 

And, really, how could she say no? 

  
See, dear reader? It’s as I told you at the start: Tubbo was born to two very loving parents.    
How then, you may ask, did he end up president of a twice blown up country, with no adult supervision or care? To that, I say, you’ll see. In fact, step one of that seemingly inevitable path very, very soon. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw, next chapter will hurt :]


End file.
